Play Date
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot. Just a fun little piece encompassing a play date and get together between the Hotchner and LaMontagne families. Have fun reading! H/P and JJ/Will.


Author's Note: The title (and summary, for that matter) really says it all. It's a play date between the three BAU children; Avery, Jack, and Henry! This takes place after Emily's decision in "Black" to transfer to counter-terrorism (in order to be able to spend more time with the kids), and JJ and Will recently got married. Just a little overview, so you're not confused. Hope this makes you smile! :D

Disclaimer: Avery is totally mine. But everything is totally not.

* * *

"JJ!" Emily exclaimed in greeting to her friend whom she had not seen in a while. "Or can I even call you that anymore, Mrs. Jennifer LaMontagne?" she teased, giving the blonde woman a hug.

JJ laughed. "You can call me whatever you want, Em. I'm just so happy to see you! It's been way too long," she answered, grinning happily. Turning to her boss, she said, "Hey, Hotch. I mean…Aaron."

He smiled. "Hey, JJ. Ever since everyone got married, nicknames have kind of been an issue, right?" he joked, chuckling lightly.

She nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. You know what they say; old habits die hard."

"Not for me," Emily responded with a wink.

JJ snorted. "Well, obviously."

"Where's Will?" Aaron asked, glancing around the spacious living room.

"Outside with Henry. Speaking of which, where are Jack and Avery?"

Emily whirled around. "They were _just_ here a second ago…" she said slowly.

Suddenly, loud girlish giggles could be heard from the front lawn. "I love you, Uncle Will," a soft voice said.

Aaron and Emily smiled at each other as Will entered the room with Avery in his arms, Jack and Henry conversing quietly beside him.

Will chuckled and kissed the little girl on the forehead. "I love you, too, Ave." He set her down and she immediately ran to JJ.

"Auntie JJ!" she squealed.

"Avery Samantha Hotchner, you are growing up too fast!" the media liaison said, squeezing the energetic four year old tightly. "How have you been?"

"Good," she answered sweetly as Henry gave both Emily and Aaron a hug.

Jack shook JJ's hand and she smiled. "Don't be such a grownup, Jack," she teased, ruffling his sandy brown hair. Jack grinned and gave his favorite aunt a hug.

After everyone got reacquainted, the four adults settled on the couches while the children went to the backyard.

"Henry has really shot up since the last time I saw him," Aaron commented.

"It's hard to believe he's six, isn't it?" Will asked knowingly.

"Very," Emily answered, while Aaron nodded in agreement.

"But look who's talking!" JJ said. "Jack is eight now, right?"

"Yes," Aaron replied proudly.

"I can't help it; every time I picture Jack, I see him as little four year old!" she confessed, causing the others to laugh.

"Like Avery," Emily pointed out.

"Exactly."

"So, Emily…how is life in counter-terrorism working for you?" JJ asked curiously.

"Pretty well, actually. Of course, I miss everyone at the BAU, but I can't object with my new job. I get to see Jordan more often and the hours work perfectly. The only downside is when you guys leave for a case," she said, relaxing as Aaron placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, yeah. This one complains about it all the time," JJ said, motioning to Aaron.

Will chuckled. "I know how you feel."

He nodded. "I figured you would."

Emily looked at her husband, "You don't whine _too_ much, do you?" she joked.

"No. But I miss you every second that I'm gone," he admitted quietly.

She placed her hand in his and smiled. "Same here." Turning to the others, she said, "What about you two? Anything interesting in your lives happen lately?" There was a pause. "Besides the wedding and honeymoon, of course."

JJ laughed. "Now I'm disappointed. The Emily I knew would be interested in hearing every single detail."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, I haven't changed _that_much, Jayje. But maybe another time," she advised.

JJ glanced at Will and Aaron. "Right…" Emily laughed as the two men rolled their eyes. "But we're doing okay," she continued. "Henry's birthday was a week ago and we went to the park."

"And played baseball," Will added.

"It was fun."

"I can imagine," Emily commented.

"Yeah, for Avery's birthday, we took her to the zoo," Aaron remembered, laughing. "She is literally _obsessed_ with elephants."

Emily joined in with laughter. "If we hadn't been watching her, I guarantee you that she would have found a way to climb into the exhibit and give them all hugs."

They all laughed loudly at the sweet little girl's innocence. "I don't doubt that," JJ said, smiling.

"Neither do I," Will agreed.

A few minutes later, Jack came running into the living room, frantically screaming, "Mommy! Daddy!" over and over again.

All four adults stood up, worried expressions crossing their faces. "What? What is it?" both Aaron and Emily asked, Aaron grabbing his son's shoulders.

"It's Henry!" he managed.

"What?" came JJ and Will's shocked voices.

Jack nodded emphatically. "He kissed Avery!"

It was dead quiet for around a minute before JJ and Emily burst out laughing. They all sat back in their seats, relieved.

"What's so funny?" Aaron asked his wife, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I told you!" JJ exclaimed to Emily, still laughing.

"Henry has a crush on Avery," Emily explained to the clueless men.

"Really?" Will smirked.

"Really," JJ said. "He came up to me a few day ago and said, 'Don't you think Avery's really cute?' And I said, 'Yes, but what happened to your theory that all girls have cooties and should therefore be avoided?' Then he said, 'No, Mommy, she's not like that. Avery's special.'"

"Aww!" Emily exclaimed, just like she had when JJ had first told her.

Aaron grinned. "That's adorable." He turned to Jack to tell him to go back and play, but the boy was already gone.

"Well, hey, you never know. Twenty years from now, you guys just might join our family for real," Will said.

JJ looked at her husband. "Will, they're only four and six years old. How on Earth do you know that they're going to get married?" she teased.

"How do you know that they're not?" Aaron countered with a wink.

Emily smiled brightly. "Well, you know what they say; anything is possible."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not foreshadowing, or anything... (cough) Well, tell me what you think, and stay tuned for more to come with Avery and Henry. (; ...And Jack, of course!


End file.
